A Lost Childhood
by Mochi Dragon
Summary: A collection of related short childhood drabbles that tell a story about 'what if' events between Yuki and Tohru. A lost childhood, from beginning to the end. [Set of Drabbles] [Yuki x Tohru]
1. The Classroom

Author: Mochi Dragon

Title: A Lost Childhood

Pairing: Yuki x Tohru

Rating: G or K

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, the latest chapters of Fruits Basket would have gone differently.

Summary: A collection of related short childhood drabbles that tell a story about 'what if' events between Yuki and Tohru. A lost childhood, from beginning to the end. (Set of Drabbles) (Yuki x Tohru)

Just to note, these incidents of course never happened in Fruits Basket (besides one, but I kind of tweaked it a bit). These are just a series of related drabbles that explores the events if Yuki and Tohru actually met each other when they were little. From beginning to the end, their forgotten childhood together, both sweet and bitter.

A note for bubbles078: Don't worry, I will get to writing up that fic you suggested for me to write in your review from my last Fruits Basket fic. Do you mind if it has an almost non-existent bit of romance in it? Not actual romance, just some fond thoughts that's all.

----------

Drabble #1: The Classroom

-----------

The teacher looked at her students and said, "Okay class, today we are going to play Fruit Basket. Who will be what?"

The children ran around and started picking each other.

"Orange."

"Apple."

"Peach."

"Pear."

"Tohru is rice ball!"

Rice balls are yummy, thought Tohru who had her typical spaced-out absent expression on.

A little boy's violet eyes watched this.

A rice ball doesn't belong in a fruit basket. Why did they say she was rice ball? He wondered.

His eyes widened when he then realized that the boys who he usually saw teasing her were going to play another mean trick on her. He didn't really know her, but for some reason, he didn't want her to feel sad.

One by one, the children were called, and Little Tohru waited patiently for herself to be called.

After everyone was called, she began to lose hope.

No one is going to call me, are they? She thought sadly. Until...

"Rice ball!"

Someone did it. Someone finally called her!

Tohru stood up from her chair and ran to the group of children. She was so happy that she was called, so she forgot to ask who called her.

Across the room, the little boy with violet eyes smiled.

----------

There, Drabble #1 is finished. Stay tuned for Drabble #2!

Any comments or constructive criticism would be appreciated. Please review if you can. Don't complain about the shortness though. Most drabbles are usually very short(especially mine).

Thank you for reading!

-Mochi Dragon


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, the latest chapters of Fruits Basket would have gone differently.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thank you even those who read but didn't review.

----------

Drabble #2: The Meeting

----------

Little Tohru whimpered.

She had been in her secret hiding place for the entire night, her secret hiding place being a narrow dark alley.

She was bullied last night.

Now that she crawled out, she was lost and didn't know where her home was. She began to get scared and started to cry.

Suddenly, she saw a little boy standing at the corner of the street she was on in front of her. He started to walk away.

"Wait!" She cried desperately and ran after him.

Each time she thought he had disappeared, he showed up at the next corner. It was as if he was guiding her somewhere.

The next thing she knew, she was standing at the front gate of her house.

She looked to the boy. "Thank you." She said.

The boy walked up to her, took off the red cap on his head and put it on hers, giving her a glimpse of his face as he did so.

Tohru gasped. Such pretty eyes! She thought.

"I'm Tohru. Thank you for bringing me home."

The boy walked away, then suddenly stopped midway and turned around to face her.

"Yuki." He said quietly with a small smile and continued on his way.

Tohru didn't have much time to ponder over the mysterious stranger she had just met before she heard her mother come running to the gate.

"Tohru!"

Tohru's eyes began to water.

"Mom!"

And as mother and daughter embraced, only one thought kept repeating itself in Tohru's head.

Thank you...Yuki-kun.

----------

Stay tuned for Drabble #3!

Any comments or constructive criticism would be appreciated. Please review if you can.

Thank you for reading!

-Mochi Dragon


	3. The Picnic

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, the latest chapters of Fruits Basket would have gone differently.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thank you even those who read but didn't review.

----------

Drabble #3: The Picnic

----------

Little Yuki was out walking. For him, this was an everyday routine and the only times he ever had to himself.

Little Tohru was also out walking. This wasn't typical for her, but she felt like going out for a picnic because it was such a beautiful clear day.

Upon turning the corner, they bumped into each other.

"Poof."

"Eh?" Tohru looked around confusedly.

Hearing a squeak, she looked down and saw a pile of clothes and shoes. Something seemed to be moving under them.

Digging her hand into the pile, Tohru pulled out a tiny rat.

"Cute!" She cried happily and hugged it.

"Do you want to come on a picnic with me, little rat?" She asked peering into it's little violet eyes.

The rat looked very frightened, and Tohru got worried.

She petted it's fur gently and pulled out a tiny piece of sandwich from her picnic bag and offered it to the rat.

"Don't worry, little rat," she said softly, "I won't hurt you."

The rat seemed to calm down a bit and nibbled the piece of sandwich.

Beaming, Tohru put the rat into her shirt pocket, picked the clothes off the sidewalk, put them in her bag and went along her merry way to the park.

Once she reached the park, she picked a shady tree to sit under, spread a blanket under it and then sat down.

She ate her lunch, sharing some of it with the tiny rat in her pocket, and giggled at times as she watched it.

After finishing, she lay down on the blanket and took a nap while cuddling the little rat in her arms.

Seeing that she was asleep, the rat wiggled out of her grasp, poofed back to normal, pulled the clothes out from her bag and put them on. Whispering thank you to her, he slipped away.

Waking up an hour later, Tohru was disappointed that the rat had disappeared, but she also wondered why the clothes she had picked up earlier had disappeared too.

Had she been dreaming?

She put her hand into her shirt pocket and felt bread crumbs in it. Realizing that she hadn't been dreaming, she hoped to meet that little rat again.

----------

Stay tuned for Drabble #4!

Wondering why Yuki didn't change back right away? Tohru hadn't been holding him in her hand for too long, and she did put him in her shirt pocket, didn't she?

Any comments or constructive criticism would be appreciated. Please review if you can.

Thank you for reading!

-Mochi Dragon


	4. The Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, the latest chapters of Fruits Basket would have gone differently.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thank you even those who read but didn't review.

----------

Drabble #4: The Birthday

----------

She hadn't noticed him before sitting all alone in his little corner all the time while in the classroom until the day that he helped her to get home. He was always pretty distant and quiet.

But today, he seemed more distant than usual.

So, being the kind, helpful child she was, she decided to ask what was wrong.

"Yuki-kun?"

Yuki didn't even look at her.

"Yuki-kun."

Tohru tried again. Still he did not look her way.

"Yuki-kun, please." She pleaded.

Yuki raised his head up to her, and she was shocked to see tears threatening to spill from his sad, hurt eyes.

"Yuki-kun, what's wrong? Please tell me, Yuki-kun!" Tohru began to get very worried about him.

Yuki finally started to cry, his little body shaking while his face was buried in his hands.

"M-m-my...birthday, no one...remembered..." He said very softly, choking a sob.

It was true in a way, Akito and the rest of the Sohma family would throw a party, but only because they had to, not because they wanted to. No one else even cared.

"Yuki-kun..." Tohru eyes softened deeply as tears began to form at the edge of her eyes, and she patted his back gently.

No one remembered his birthday? How sad! Thought Tohru.

Then she had an idea to cheer him up.

"Hey Yuki-kun, could you come over to my house this afternoon?"

Yuki's moist eyes glanced at her questioningly.

"It's really important, so could you please come?"

Seeing the serious look on her face, which was very rare to see, Yuki slowly nodded.

Tohru smiled. "Good! Be sure to come over!"

She bowed slightly and went back to the other children, leaving Yuki to sit and ponder curiously.

Later that day, Yuki walked over to Tohru's house. Opening the gate, he went over to the front door and knocked.

No one came to the door, so he knocked again.

Still no one answered the door, and Yuki began to get sad. Perhaps Tohru tricked him?

He then noticed that the door was unlocked. Curiously, he turned the doorknob and hesitantly stepped in.

"Surprise!"

"Surprise, Yuki-kun!"

Tohru and her mother popped out from their hiding places and smiled brightly.

The room was decorated with powder blue and light purple balloons and streamers, and a big sign that read 'Happy Birthday, Yuki!' hung from the ceiling.

Tohru had apparently ran home right after school and told her mother her plan, which her mother had completely went along with.

Yuki couldn't have been any more touched.

And once Tohru ran to the other room and came back with a small neatly wrapped present in her hands, and her mother came back with a lovely white cake decorated with strawberries, he felt that he couldn't have had a better birthday.

Because birthdays were a lot better when they were done out of free will than when they were done out of obligation.

----------

Stay tuned for Drabble #5!

I have been having lots of fun while writing this. True, I have other stories I have to update, but for the moment I would like to just relax and write childish drabbles. I like yukiru very much, so I am enjoying myself.

Any comments or constructive criticism would be appreciated. Please review if you can.

Thank you for reading!

-Mochi Dragon


End file.
